La Sobrina del Príncipe y La Orden del Fenix
by PaolaJanethZ
Summary: Lily Greengrass es una misteriosa chica de Slytherin que comienza a introducirse en la vida del trio de oro, quien quedan sorprendidos por eso, tal vez crean que ella es otra slytherin, pero es más que eso.


La sobrina del príncipe y la orden del fenix

Era la mitad del año escolar en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, estaba cursando su quinto año y venían los TIMOs, cosa que para ella no era problema. Hogwarts estaba pasando por su peor momento ya que casi nadie le creía al profesor Dumbeldore y a Harry Potter sobre que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto, el ministerio usaba todo su influencia en el Diario el Profeta para ocultar la verdad y lo peor que también se apoderaba de la escuela poco a poco, puso a uno de sus miembros como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y como si fuera poco la nombraron Gran inquisidora.

Lily Greengras Trelawne fue "casualmente" al bar La Cabeza de Cerdo, encapuchada para pasa desapercibida ya que en ese lugar eso era normal, y de paso de encubierta. Vio entrar al trío de Gryffindore.

-Este es el lugar chicos.  
>-Hablas en serio Hermione ¿Por qué no nos reunimos en las Tres Escobas?<br>-Porque es un lugar muy público Ron, Umbridge si quiere podría aparecerse ahí y descubrir todo.  
>-A cuantos les dijiste para encontrarnos Hermione.<br>-Oh solo a unos pocos.

Lily seguía oculta bajo su capucha, cuando la taberna se lleno se dio cuenta que Hermione no era buena para determinar cantidad ya que no eran pocos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían asistido. Cuando al parecer ya eran todos comenzó a explicar sobre los problemas que Umridge había causado en el colegio y que necesitarían un profesor que les enseñe defensa contra las artes oscuras, en ese momento algo cautivo el oído de Liy:

-Así que bueno supusimos que sería una buena entrenarnos para la luchar contra quien-tu-sabes así que Harry nos enseñara a defendernos.

Se quedo hasta el final de su reunión para no levantar sospechas ni nada por el estilo así que vio como todos firmaban en un pergamino que llevaba como titulo Ejército de Dumbeldore. Después que su reunión termino se quedo unos 10 minutos y luego regreso al castillo, fue directamente a la oficina de Dumbelode. Al oir esto dijo:

-Bueno debo admitir que fue una buena idea de la señorita Granger…  
>-Y creame que lo es- Lo interrumpió.<br>-Bueno supongo que aportare mi ayuda al ED sugiriéndole a Harry que seas un integrante.  
>-Bueno profesor Dumbeldore me alaga pero ¿Por qué quiere que yo ente en la ED?<br>-Acaso no es obvio, tienes un gran conocimiento de defensa contra las artes oscuras y además perteneces a la orden del fénix.  
>-OK en eso tiene razón pero hay un problema ¿Usted cree que Harry dejaría que una Slytherin sea parte del ED?<br>-Eso déjamelo a mí, por ahora puedes retirarte.

Al día siguiente estaba en su clase de pociones cuando llego un estudiante de Ravelcaw de 6to año a la clase y dijo que el profesor Dumbeldore la quería en su oficina urgente. Como Snape era el jefe de su misma casa la dejo salir. Al llegar a la oficina de Dumbeldore la puerta estaba semi-abierta y vio que estaba hablando con Ron, Hermione y Harry (sin mirarlo a los ojos) sobre el tema que conversaron el día anterior.

-Bueno supe por fuentes anónimas que ayer se reunieron en la taberna "La Cabeza de Cerdo" y crearon una Escuela de Defensa ¿o me equivoco?  
>-No profesor Dumbeldore.- respondieron los tres como si los estuvieran regañando.<br>-Bueno creo que me han malinterpretado, no los mande a llamar para regañarlos sino para decirles…  
>-Me mando a llamar profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo Lily entrando a la oficina de Dumbeldore.<br>-Oh si señorita Greengras, justo les iba a decir.  
>-¿Que nos iba a decir que tenga que estar relacionado con ella?- pregunto Harry con un tono de sorpresa y a la vez desprecio.<br>-Bueno Harry que al enterarme del ED quise recomendarles a la señorita Greengras ya que tiene habilidad de defensas contra las artes oscuras al mismo nivel que tú y sabe cosas que se llevan en este curso en los últimos grados.  
>-Ok profesor Dumbeldore la haremos parte del ED- dijo Hermione.<br>-¡Que!- Respondieron en coro Ron y Harry con cierto disimulo intentando no ser groseros.  
>-Bueno si el profesor Dumbeldore nos la estás recomendando es porque realmente nos hará útil tenerla como miembro y además los de Slytherin no necesariamente son malos sino astutos, lo cual nos da ventaja.<br>-Gracias Hermione por el cumplido.  
>- De nada Lily te avisaremos cuando encontremos una locación.<br>-Bueno jóvenes no quiero retrasarlos más en sus clases así que ya pueden retirarse.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas clases. Al finar las clases Harry, Ron y Hermione discutían sobre el asunto en la sala común:

-¡No puedo creer que se le haya ocurrido sugerirla! Es que no se qué le pasa este año, primero no me dice nada sobre la orden, luego me ignora y ahora trata de hacer que aceptemos a una Slytherin en el ED y tu Hermione que aceptas.  
>-Bueno parece que Dumbeldore cambio de favorito este año Harry- Comento Ron.<br>-Ron no lo molestes- reclamo Hermione-. Bueno supongo que si Dumbeldore la recomendó es porque le tiene confianza y además se la veía agradable.  
>-¿Qué sucede contigo Hermione?, ella es de Slytherin.<br>-Harry, eso no quiere decir que sea mala, mira para pertenecer a Slytherin solo necesitas ser astuta y no creo que eso sea algo malo.  
>-Hermione ella estuvo con Draco, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No creo que alguien que no sea creído y arrogante pueda estar con él.<br>-Tal vez es por eso mismo que ella le termino, además ella es muy linda tal vez por eso Draco estuvo con ella, bueno no sigamos discutiendo del tema, ella está en el ED y punto.

Los siguientes días fueron totalemente normales. Uno de esos Neville iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de la nada salió una puerta, la abrió y vio que era un salón con todo lo necesario. Llamo a los demás del ED:

-Bien hecho Neville, descubriste la sala Multipropósitos- exclamo Hermione.  
>-Bueno que estamos esperando, comencemos a entrenar- dijo Harry – Bueno hoy comenzaremos haciendo el hechizo expeliarmus, todos hagan pareja.<p>

Todos lo hicieron y comenzaron a practicar por turnos, cuando le toco a Lily no tenía pareja.

-¿Qué sucede Lily, no encontraste pareja?- dijo Harry en tono de burla.  
>-Desgraciadamente somos un número impar Harry, pero ya tengo en mente a quien voy a elegir.<br>- ¿A sí? ¿A quién?  
>-A los Weaslys y eso incluye a Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.<p>

Todos que quedaron perplejos, en especial los Weaslys, pero no les quedaba otra, ella los había elegido y ellos tenían que ir. Lily saco su barita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y grito _¡expeliarmus! _Los hermanos Weaslys salieron volando y todos se quedaron sorprendidos en especial Harry, después de unos segundos sonó la campana, había terminado el recreo y debían volver a clase.

Las siguientes reuniones fueron muy parecidas a diferencia de que se pasaba ayudando a Cho y lo único que le quedaba era hacer pareja con Neville, todo siguió así hasta la última lección antes de navidad. Harry agradeció a todos por venir y les deseo feliz navidad, a Lily se le olvido su varita para hechizos de defensa, se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad y fue a recogerla cuando vio a Harry y a Cho al frente del espejo. Lily se quedo a escuchar, al parecer Cho le estaba coqueteando a Harry haciéndose la que extrañaba mucho a Cedrig y diciendo que no estaba segura de seguir con esto, como estaban a unos centímetros de distancia Lily hizo que salga un muerdago por encima de Cho y se fue.

Después del beso que hubo entre Harry y Cho comenzaron a salir a Hogsmade , una de esas fue el día de San Valentín a un restaurante donde iban los enamorados, al parecer no resulto bien la cosa porque cuando Lily iba pasando por ahí vio a Cho saliendo de ahí llorando. Como no tenía intenciones de consolarla ya que era conocida por ser celosa y llorona decidió ir a "Las Tres Escobas" donde encontró a Harry, Hermione, Luna y ¡¿Rita Skeeter? Lily quedo sorprendida, se sentó en una mesa muy cercana. Lastimosamente solo se oían murmullos, las únicas palabras que llego a escuchar eran: entrevista, papá, revista, verdad. Así que supuso que Hermione Había llamado a Rita Skeeter para que haga una entrevista para la revista que el papá de Luna editaba para que se sepa toda la verdad, lo curioso era porque Cho no estaba ahí y había salido llorando.

En el comedor Harry se hallaba hablando con Hermione de porque Cho no fue:

-¿Y porque le dijiste que te ibas a reunir conmigo?, le hubieras dicho como si te incomodara y realmente no quisieras ir, sino pasar tiempo con ella, depaso hubieras dicho que te parecía fea.  
>-Bueno pero no me pareces fea, de todos modos se comporto medio extraño y me incomodo, mejor me voy a la torre de Gryffindore.<p>

En su cuarto de Gryffindore se sentía algo solo y quería hablar del tema con alguien que lo comprendiera y se pusiera de su lado, y por alguna razón le mando una lechuza a Lily:

-Hola Lily ¿Cómo estás?, yo me siento algo solo últimamente.  
>-Hola Harry ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- respondió Lily inmediatamente por el mismo medio.<br>-Mi cita con Cho no salió nada bien.  
>-¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?<br>-¡Sí!- respondió Harry con entusiasmo.  
>-Espera un momento.<p>

Harry se pregunto porque lo quiere hacer esperar si estaban conversando tan bien, de hecho era la única conversación que habían tenido y le parecía agradable, a los cinco minutos se apareció en la puesta de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lily?-pregutno Harry con tono de sopresa.  
>-Me dijiste que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar así que vine y para que me dejaran hablar cambie de color mi uniforme.<br>-Te queda bien el rojo.  
>-Gracias, bueno de que querías hablar.<br>-Te contare de mi cita con Cho. Bueno fuimos a uno de esos restaurantes donde van los novios.  
>-¿Ese que hay gente besándose y agarrándose la mano?<br>-El mismo, bueno estábamos ahí y le dije que más tarde si quería íbamos a Las Tres Escobas, ella comenzó a hablar que el chico de la otra mesa la había invitado a salir y luego comenzó a hablar de Cedrig y bueno le dije que porque hablaba de él y salió de ahí llorando.  
>-A si, si la vi. Bueno en mi opinión se ve mal que esté en una cita y se ponga hablar de su historia amorosa y aún peor utilizar la memoria de alguien para sacarte celos, pero en mi opinión no has hecho nada malo en mencionar a tu amiga y que te ibas a reunir con ella, tal vez sintió algo de celos pero no es excusa para que se comporte así ¿no lo crees?<p>

Harry no podía creerlo ella lo había entendido en todo absolutamente todo, era el apoyo perfecto y además se sintió más cómodo hablando de eso con ella que con Hermione. Luego intento ocultar su sorpresa y satisfacción respondiéndola.

-Sí, es justo lo que pensaba. Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué estás sola el día de San Valentín?  
>-Bueno como ya no estoy con Draco desde el año pasado no he tenido nada que hacer.<br>-¿Qué hacías con él este día?  
>- Bueno tenerlo a él como novio puede ser ventajoso porque le gustaba darme regalos hermosos, por otra parte él no era muy lindo con esas cosas.<br>-Bueno como los dos estamos sin pajera que tal si salimos por ahí a dar una vuelta por Hogsmade.  
>-Suena bien para mí, voy a cambiarme y vamos.<br>-Bueno ok te espero.

Harry no lo podía creer ¿Había invitado a Lily a salir? ¿Una Slytherin? ¿En San Valentín? ¿Y ella dijo que si?, bueno tal vez ella lo tomo como salir con un amigo, no hay de qué preocuparse- pensó. Harry fue directamente a la puerta de salida donde había quedado encontrarse con Lily. Ella llego después de unos segundos.

-Te ves bien.  
>-Gracias igual tú, vamos a Las Tres Escobas.<br>-Ah sí, vamos.  
>-Bueno sentémonos aquí- dijo Harry- dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor.<br>-Gracias- dijeron ambos en coro al resivirlas.  
>- Harry quiero decirte que eres un gran maestro, debo admitirlo.<br>- Gracias Lily y tú también eres una gran maga, Dumbeldore tuvo razón al recomendarte de verdad me sorprendió verte hacer el hechizo expeliarmus de esa forma y contra los hermanos Weslys.  
>-Harry no puedo creerlo ¿Cuántas citas tienes programadas hoy?- dijo Cho que se apareció ahí con su amiga Marietta.<br>-Cho nosotros no…- dijo Lily pero Cho a había salido llorando de Las Tres Escobas. – lo siento Harry, creo que empeore las cosas para ti.  
>-Ah no importa Lily, no te vayas, quédate un rato más.<br>-Harry de todas maneras debemos irnos, ya está oscureciendo.  
>-Bueno ya nos vamos, espera que le pago a Madame Rosberta.<br>- No Harry yo pago.  
>-No insisto además yo te invite a venir.<br>-Bueno si insistes.

Harry y Lily regresaron al castillo en la sala común de Gryffindore se encontró con Ron y Hermione:

-¿Es verdad lo que nos dijo Marietta? ¿Has salido con Lily Greengras?- dijo Ron.  
>-Bueno, sí pero no como ustedes creen, solo fuimos a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla es todo.<br>-Harry creí que querías arreglar las cosas con Cho. –dijo Hermione.  
>-Bueno al principio sí, pero me sentía solo así que le escribí, vino aquí y…<br>-¡Que vino aquí!- exclamo Hermione en tono de regaño.  
>-Si y bueno comenzamos a hablar…<br>-¿Cómo ella sabe nuestra contraseña?- volvió a interrumpir Hemione.  
>-No sé, de hecho no me puse a pensar en eso.<br>-Hermione deja de interrumpirlo.  
>-Bueno continuo, seguimos hablando en mi habitación sobre lo que paso con Cho y cuando me dio su opinon me sentí totalmente comprendido, luego le pregunte porque no había salido y me dijo que como ya no estaba con Draco no tenía nada que hacer hoy así que la invite a Las Tres Escobas y bueno ahí tuvimos ese encuentro con Cho y Marietta.<br>-Ouch fuiste hechizado.  
>-¿De qué hablas Hermione?<br>-Bueno se rumora que tiene poderes de veela.  
>-Eso es ridículo Hermione, no crees que si de verdad ella quisiera seducirme teniendo poderes de veela ya la hubiera besado.<br>-Bueno en eso tienes, razón. Estoy muy cansada para pensar ahora buenas noches.  
>-Yo también voy a dormir.<br>-Fue un día cansado yo también Buenas noches.

Al siguiente día todos estaban en el comedor, Harry se choco con Lily, la cual siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con las amiguitas de risitas ridículas de Cho.

-Miren quién está ahí, la roba hombres- dijo una de ellas.  
>-¿Disculpa?, mira lo que menos quiero es tener algo que ver con ustedes así que ¡chau!<br>-¿Perdón? Tu de aquí no te vas hasta pedirle perdón a Cho por lo que le haz echo.-dijo Marietta.  
>-Mira, primero ella y Harry no estaba de novios y segundo solo fuimos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.<p>

Harry, Ron y Hermione veían desde su mesa lo que pasaba.

-Buena amigo hiciste que dos chicas se peleen por ti.  
>-Ron si te das cuenta Lily solo se defiende de que no la insulten.<br>-Te dije que no era bueno que hallas salido con ella.  
>-¡Que! ¿Ahora me echas la culpa de esto? Tú fuiste la que acepto incluirla en nuestras vidas.<br>-Bueno de todas maneras creo que deberías ir a arreglarlo antes de que Lily les lance un hechizo que las deje a todas en la enfermería, o peor que la deje a ella en Askaban.

Harry fue a solucionar el problema.

-Chicas que le hacen a Lily.  
>-Oh Harry no te metas a defenderla que esto es asunto de nosotras.<br>-Si es asunto mío porque es mi novia.-lo dijo rodeándola con el brazo.  
>-¿En serio? – dijeron en coro.<br>-¿En serio?- le dijo a Harry por la mente.  
>-En serio.<br>-Ah sí me lo pidió cuando nos chocamos hace un rato.-dijo Lily  
>-Ah no tiene sentido discutir del tema con ella, Harry no creí que tuvieras tan mal gusto.-dijo una de ella provocando a Lily que quisiera golpearla, por suerte Harry la detuvo.<br>-Oh Cho no llores, nadie que pueda estar con una Slytherin tiene sentido común.- dijo Marietta.

Todos regresaron a sus mesas a terminar de desayunar tranquilos, al terminar Ron y Hermione le preguntaron qué tal le fue:

-Hiciste que la pelea terminara, te felicito amigo.  
>-¿Qué hiciste Harry que Cho se fue llorando?-dijo Hermione.<br>-Oh nada, solo que ahora estoy con Lily.- dijo Harry en tono de sarcasmo y preocupación.  
>-Estas con una Slytherin.-dijo Hermione con asombro.<br>-Hermione eso que importa ella es muy linda, hermosa de hecho.-dijo Ron  
>-No termine estando con ella intencionalmente, simplemente lo dije sin pensar y ya.<br>-¿Y ella que dijo?-dijo Ron  
>-Me siguió el juego y ya, pero nada más.<br>-Harry lo incomodo será cuando nos reunamos con el ED lo cual es por cierto el mañana, ya les avise a todos por medio de las monedas.-dijo Hermione  
>-OK, esto será algo incomodo.-dijo Harry y se fue con Ron a Transfiguración.<p>

Después de esa clase un montón de chicos estaban corriendo, todos a la misma dirección, la única persona conocida que vio fue Cho, así que lo único que le quedo fue preguntarle.

-¿Cho sabes que pasas?  
>-No sé, creo que va a despedir a alguien.<br>-Mira ahí va pasando tu novia, creo que no sabe que la van a atropellar, bueno me voy.

Y efectivamente ahí pasaba Lily, luego un montón de chicos alborotados pasaron por ahí, Lily cayó en los brazos de Harry. Volvió a pasar otro grupo de chicos alborotados y Harry la cogió de la cintura empujándola hacia él, estaban tan cerca que se iba a besar pero volvió a pasar otro grupo así que decidieron mejor y a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegaron vieron a la profesora Trelawne al frente de Umbridge, de pronto apareció Mcgonagall consolando a Trealwne. Luego salió Dumbeldore diciendo que a pesar de que sea despedida puede seguir viviendo en el castillo. Aunque Umbridge sintió que la contradecían no le quedo otra que aceptarlo. Después de eso todos volvieron a sus salones, excepto Lily que fue directamente al cuarto de la profesora Trelawne, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué me despidideron? ¿No soy tan mala profesora?-dijo sollozando.  
>-Profesora Trelawne- dijo Lily interrumpiendo.<br>-No soy un fraude como todos dicen- dijo sollozando.  
>-Sybilly, si lo eres- volvió a decir Lily.<br>-Soy la heredera Trelawne- dijo sollozando.  
>-¡Prima!, tu no lo eres, yo lo soy ok.<br>-Señorita Greengras ¿Qué está diciendo?  
>-Mi segundo apellido es Trelawne por si no lo sabía y somos primas, mire le contare todo pero debemos hacer antes el voto irrompible.<br>-Mi niña tan serio es lo que me debes contar que si yo le conto a alguien tendré que morir.  
>-Efectivamente prima, cuando el secreto se revele la librare de esto pero por mientras debo hacerlo para que si alguna vez lo cuenta mi secreto muera con usted.<br>-Oh como no vi venir esto.  
>-No has estado revisando tu bola de cristal Sybilly, bueno no tengo tanto tiempo así que hagámoslo.<p>

Hicieron el pacto y Lily le comenzó a contar todo:

-Entonces Sybilli ¿Me puedes explicar de la profecía?  
>-Lo siento mi niña pero de respecto a eso no se a que te refieres.<br>-Escúchame bien prima, no vine aquí a perder el tiempo, en el tercer curso hiciste una profecía y antes ya la habías hecho así que dímela ahora o… -la campana las interrumpió-bueno veo que vine aquí en vano, te modificaría la memoria lo cual haría que te libres del voto irrompible pero no soy muy buena en ese hechizo y como dije hacen un rato, si rebelas mi secreto morirás con él. Bueno me voy que pases una linda tarde.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño donde el seños Weasly era atacado por una serpiente. El de inmediato fue a avisar al profesor Dumbeldore que después de avisar a la familia y que trasladaran al señor Weasly al hospital San Mungo le pidió al Profesor Snape que le dé clases de Oclumancia, lo cual ayudaría a que Voldemore no volviera a meterse en su mente, en las mazmorras de Snape:

-Debes concentrarte Potter para dominar la Olcumancia, entiende que el seños oscuro puede ver lo que hay en tu mente.  
>-Pero eso no es algo bueno, después de todo pude ver el ataque del señor Weasly.<br>-Si pero así como pudo mostrártelo también puede poseerte, ¡Concentrate Potter!  
>-Estoy cansado ¿Podemos continuar otro día?<br>-Ok es todo por hoy.

Después de que Harry salió entro Lily, al darse cuenta se oculto detrás de la puerta a ver qué hacían.

-¿Le estabas enseñando Oclumencia a Harry?  
>-Si ¿Por qué?<br>-Quiero intentar.  
>-Bueno siéntate.<br>-Legimency-grito Snape, mientras tanto Lily se quedo quita y al parecer lo expulso de su mente.-Bien Lily, como siempre eres mi orgullo.  
>-Gracias profesor, bueno con su permiso debo ir a mi dormitorio.<br>-Ok no olvides usar tu capa.  
>-No lo olvidare gracias.<p>

Harry no lo podía creer, pero bueno ya sabía de dónde había adquirido el conocimiento de hechizos de defensa, al parecer Snape le había enseñado, pero la pregunta era porque Snape se mostro tan amable, de hecho mostro una actitud de un padre que está orgulloso de su hija, y además ¿De dónde ella tenía una capa de invisibilidad? Luego recordó que Lily era su novio y se hizo la pregunta que porque se lo había ocultado, tantas preguntas en su mente que no lo podría soportar, él deseaba tener uno de esos pensadero que tenía Dumbeldore en su oficina. Pero estaba tan cansado que decidió irse a dormir

La siguiente reunión del ED fue tan incómoda como Hermione lo había predicho, Cho y Marietta desviaban miradas a Lily y Harry cuando les tocaba hacer prácticas en pareja, fue un momento tan incomodo que él deseaba que se acabara lo más pronto que podía.

La siguiente semana tenía otra lección de Oclumencia con Snape, Resulto tan cansado como la vez anterior.

-Potter ya te he dicho que debes cerrar tu mente, eres débil igual que tu padre.  
>-¡Mi padre fue un gran hombre!<br>-Tu padre fue un canalla, eres igual que él.  
>-Oh lo siento profesor no sabía que estaba ocupado con Potter-dijo Draco que acababa de entrar.- pero la profesora Umbridge me mandado a llamarlo.<br>-Potter en ligar terminaremos esta lección mañana en la tarde.  
>-Ok.<p>

Harry entro al pensadero de Snape y pudo ver como su padre hacía su vida miserable, al parecer Snape tenía razón. Luego de unos minutos volvió Snape a su oficina y vio que Harry estaba dentro de su pensadero, lo cogió del hombro y le dijo.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Potter? ¿Imprecionante hombre tu padre verdad?  
>-No profesor. Yo…<br>-No le contaras a nadie lo que viste.  
>-No. –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina de Snape.<br>-¡Sal Potter y no quiero volverte a ver en mi oficina!

Harry sintió un alivio con esas palabras pero a la vez como un golpe en el estomago al saber que su padre le había hecho tanto daño a Snape y que todas las palabras que le había dicho sobre su padre eran ciertas, él siempre sentía como un alago que le dijeran "eres igual a tu padre", pero ahora todas esas palabras las sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago. Al siguiente día, a escondidas, fue a la oficina de Umbridge ya que era la única chimenea que no estaba vigilada, roció el polvo y menciono "el número 12 de Grimuld place", las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron más intensas pero esta vez no apareció Sirius, sino el profesor Lupin .

-Profesor vi las memorias de Snape y me di cuenta que mi padre si fue como él había dicho.  
>-No Harry no es como tú crees, él solo se estaba divirtiendo, y es normal que en la adolescencia se molesten unos a otros.<br>-Pero él era muy creído y le gustaba alardear.  
>-Si pero todo cambio cuando comenzó a salir con Lily. –Dijo Sirius que acababa de entrar a la habitación.<br>-¿Y mi madre sabía que mi padre seguía molestando a Snape?  
>-Bueno creo que ahí ya dejo de molestarlo, recuerdo que ella era amiga de Snape.<br>-Bueno Gracias, de todas maneras quiero conversar con Lily sobre esto, la última vez que hable con ella sobre algo personal sí que me supo entender.  
>-¿Lily?¿Lily Greengras?¿Por casualidad estas saliendo con ella?<br>-Si ¿Por qué?, no fue intencional pero terminamos saliendo.  
>-Oh Harry ¿Sabes que ella tiene poderes de veela?<br>-Hermione me dijo que se rumora eso.  
>- Y no te recomiendo que hables con ella sobre Snape ya que tiene un parentesco, ay no tuve que decir eso, bueno chau.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Qué hablas? ¿Sirius?

Su padrino y su ex profesor le cortaron, muchos secretos para una chica normal, bueno una maga normal.

Al siguiente día en las reuniones del ED Harry estaba enseñando como hacer el Patronus:

-Lo único que deben hacer es tener un recuerdo feliz y mencionar el Hechizo, no importa si solo les sale un escudo protector, con eso será suficiente.  
>-Hasta ahora no sé porque le llaman magia avanzada, es muy simple de hacer- dijo Lily – Lo único que debes hacer es Pensar en un recuerdo feliz, dejar que te invada y decir con toda tu energía Espectro Patronus.<p>

De inmediato salió un león de su varita, uno grande que rugió con fuerza, todos quedaron asombrados pero luego siguieron practicando, en ese momento entro Dobby corriendo y les advirtió a todos de que la profesora Umbridge estaba yendo junto a su Patrulla Inquisorial. Harry les ordeno a todos de que salgan de la sala multipropósitos, pero a pesar de su plan los llegar a atrapar a todos. Luego llevaron a Harry a la oficina de Dumbeldore, ahí también se encontraba la profesora Umbridge y el primer ministro Cornelius Fudge. Estaban interrogando a Dumbeldore para que les explique del ED, al saber que podía ir a la cárcel aunque fuera inocente huyó. Después de eso Umbridge se convirtió en la nueva directora.

Las siguientes semanas estaban dando sus TIMOs. Cuando terminaron todos se reunieron en la sala común para ver cómo les había ido, Hermione se quejaba de que posiblemente le saliera mal Runas Antigua. Harry fue a su cuarto a descansar un rato y tubo un sueño donde Sirius era tacado por Voldemore. Al despertar fue a pedir ayuda a Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Hermione para que le ayuden a entrar a la Red de Polvos Flu. Luna, Ron, Ginny y Neville iban a vigilar mientras él con Hermione iban a infiltrarse a la de la profesora Umbridge.

-Seguro que Voldemore no ha manipulado tu mente  
>-Hermione se lo que vi. –dijo Harry mientras usaba la Red de Polvos Flu, Kreancher contestó.<br>-Señor él amo a salido al Ministerio.  
>-Entonces tenemos que…<br>-¿Qué hacer que Señor Potter?-dijo Umbridge que acababa de entrar en su oficina. -¿Con quién hablabas por la Red de Polvos Flu?  
>-Con nadie profesora, solo quería recuperar mi Saeta de Fuego.<br>-No creo que solo por eso te hayas molestado en pedirle a tus amigos que vigilen. ¿Con quién querías comunicarte? ¿Con Dumbeldore o con el semi-gigante?  
>-Con ninguno de ellos profesora.<br>-Bueno como no me quieres decir la verdad solo me queda una opción, Señor Malfoy, por favor llame a Profesor Snape. -Malfoy fue a llamar al profesor Snapey llego con él después de unos minutos.  
>-Quería usted verme, Directora.<br>-Ah sí, me podría dar otra botella de Veritasedum.  
>-Le di la última para que interrogara a Potter, al menos que haya usado toda, recuerdo muy bien haberle dicho que solo era necesario unas gotas.- dijo Snape, Umbrige quedo algo avergonzada. – Podría hacer más pero me tardaría aproximadamente un mes. Dijo Snape saliendo de la habitación.<br>-Canuto, tiene a Canuto en el lugar que está escondido. Le grito Harry a Snape.  
>-¿Canuto? ¿Qué es Canuto? ¿De qué habla profesor Snape?-pregunto Umbridge<br>-Me temo que no lo se.- dijo Snape y se retiró.  
>-Bueno Creo que no me queda otra opción, creo que la maldición cruciatus le hará decir la verdad.<br>-¡Eso es ilegal!-grito Hermione.  
>-Mientras El Primer Ministro no se entere, no habrá pasado nada.<br>-¡Harry dile! ¡Si tu no le dices, se lo diré yo!-dijo Hermione gritando.  
>-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Umbridge.<br>-El arma secreta de Dumbeldore, si nos deja Harry y yo se lo mostraremos.

Harry y Hermione llevaron a Umbridge al bosque prohibido donde los centauros la atacaron, también intentaron atacar a Harry y Hermione pero el gigante Grawp los defendió. Después de eso estaban regresando con los demás para ir juntos al Departamento de Misterios. Se encontraron con sus amigos antes de cruzar el puente ya que habían escapado de La Patrulla Inquisorial. Necesitaban trasporte para ir al Ministerio así que fueron con los Thersals sugeridos por Luna. Al llegar al departamento de misterios entraron a una sala donde había un arco, Harry y Luna escuchaban voces, pero nadie más. Después entraron a salón donde Harry había soñado que atacaban a Sirius.

Cuando entraron vieron que el salón estaba lleno de bolas de cristal y además los pasillos estaban enumerados.

-¿Dijiste que era la fila 97 verdad?-susurro Hermione  
>-Si-dijo Harry entre dientes.<br>-Estamos en la fila 54.-dijo Neville.  
>-Mantengan sus varitas preparadas-dijo Harry .<br>-94, 95, 96, 97 ¡97!, Harry estamos él 97. –susurro Ron, llamando a los demás.

Todos fueron al pasillo 97 y vieron que debajo de una de las bolas de cristal estaba el nombre de Harry y Lord Voldemore. Harry cogió la bola de cristal, él esperaba que estuviera fría peor a pesar de eso estaba tibia, todos oyeron unas voces que venían dentro de la bola de cristal.

"_Él único con el poder para vencer al señor de las tinieblas se acerca, nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere y él señor de las tinieblas lo señalara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce y alguno deberá morir a manos de otros pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga vivo".  
><em>

_-_Bien hecho Harry encontraste la profecía, dámela para que El Señor Oscuro la use. –dijo Lucius Malfoy saliendo de las sombras junto al lado de su cuñada Bellatrix.  
>-No se la daré.<br>-Terco es el niño, tal como me lo dijiste Lucius. Oh mira es Longbotton ¿Qué tal están tus padres?-dijo Bellatrix en tono burlón y finalizo con una risita malvada y escalofriante.  
>-Mejor ahora que vengaré su locura. – dijo Neville apuntándola con su varita, Harry lo detuvo.<br>-Harry dame al profecía y te explicare lo que significa esa cicatriz en tu frente, se que lo quieres saber. -dijo Lucius de forma tentadora y tan escurridizo como una serpiente ignorando los comentarios de Neville.  
>-He esperado por 15 años-dijo Harry mientras Lucius ponía una cara satisfecha. –¡Esperare un poco más!- dijo Harry gritando.<p>

Todos comenzaron a luchar contra los demás mortifagos junto a sus amigos, escapando y luchando entraron al salón donde estaba el arco, en eso se aparecieron los del la orden del fénix. Y comenzaron a luchar contra los mortifagos, después se apareció un guerrero más enmascarado que poseía dos varitas, todos creían que era un mortifago ya que vestía con capa negra, pero al ver que le hizo el Petrificus Totalus a uno de los mortifagos vieron que esta de su lado.

-Sirius déjame luchar contigo.  
>-Harry tu ya ayudaste mucho, déjame hacerlo ahora.<br>-Reducto-Grito el guerrero mientras ellos seguían conversando.  
>-Escuchame Harry por favor quédate aquí.<p>

Lucius apunto hacia el guerrero y grito Adarva Kedarvra pero él se agacho y no le llego a disparar a nadie la maldición. Luego Bellatrix lanzó la maldición Adarva Kedavra hacia Sirius el cual murió cayendo en el arco.

-Sirius!-grito Harry con desesperación.  
>-Harry, él ya se ha ido.- dijo Remus a Harry intentando consolarlo.<p>

Harry fue tras Bellatrix por venganza, cuando llego grito cruccio!, nada paso en eso escucho una voz dentro de su mente.

-Harry… , es que Dumbeldore no te enseño nada.-dijo en tono desearlo, ella mato a tu padrino.- finalizó y EL Señor Tenebroso se apareció detrás de él, Bellatrix mostró una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Apareció Dumbeldore de una de las chimeneas y comenzó a luchar contra Voldemore en el ministerio destruyendo las estatuas, cuando Harry creía que Dumbeldore ya había vencido a Voldemore, él lo poseyó. A pesar de que no llego a dominar bien la Oclumencia logro expulsarlo de él, justo en el momento que los trabajadores del ministerio llegron.

-Dumbeldore, usted, usted tenía razón.-dijo Fudge cuando vio a Voldemore salir del cuerpo de Harry-.  
>-Si, claro que la teníamos.-dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Harry-. Oh no se lo lleven porfavor, necesito mostrarle a Harry quien es.-dijo refiriéndose al guerrero de las dos varitas.<br>-Pero ayudo a los mortifagos  
>-No lo hizo, en serio piensas desconfiar de mi ahora, vámonos Harry.<p>

Usando la red de polvos Flu regresaron a Hogwarts, el guerrero seguía usando su túnica negra y su máscara, era normal que Fudge lo hubiera confundido con un mortífago. Dumbledore cogió una de las varitas y uso para quitarle la máscara y ella pareció.

-Buenas tardes Cassandra.  
>-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tiene dos varitas? ¿Cómo supo que atacaríamos en el ministerio? ¿Por qué usaba una máscara que nadie se la pudo sacar? ¿Y porque llamo a Lily Cassandra?<br>-¡Harry cálmate! Responderemos una pregunta a la vez. Primeramente mi nombre no es Lily Greengras. Sino Cassandra Snape Trelawne.  
>-¿Snape Trelawne? Entonces tienes parentesco con Snape ¿Eres su hija?<br>-No, ni siquiera corre la misma sangre por nuestras venas, pero si tengo parentesco en él, soy su sobrina. Y por si quieres información extra también soy la prima de Sybilly.  
>-Bueno aunque esa parte aún no me queda clara explícame como sabías que atacaríamos esa noche y porque no fuiste con nosotros.<br>-Profesor será mejor que le contemos toda mi historia.  
>-Tantos secretos guardas.<br>-Si y créeme cuando te digo que no descubrirás todos hoy, te pido Harry que no me interrumpas.  
>-Cassandra será mejor que comencemos.<br>-Haber por donde empiezo, creo que por decirle que soy 3 años mayor que él y que estuve primero en la casa Gryffindore.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Dije que no me interrumpieras, pero contestare a tu pregunta. Estaba en tercero y le pregunte al profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras porque perdía el tiempo enseñándonos criaturas cuando debería prepararnos para la guerra contra Quien-tu-sabes, que en mi opinión el no había muerto sino que estaba algo débil y que era nuestra oportunidad para recuperar fuerzas. Al parecer mi pequeño discurso no lo tomo muy en cuenta porque lo ignoro durante toda la clase, cuando estaba en la sala común me la profesora Mcgonagall dijo que quería verme en la oficina del profesor Dumbeldore, yo creí que me iban a poner castigo por mi comportamiento, pero en cambio me hicieron la mejor oferta de todas.  
>-Si y aun no me arrepiento de habértela echo.<br>-¿Cuál fue?-pregunto Harry que sintió que por ese momento lo excluían de la conversación.  
>-Pertenecer a la orden del fénix.<br>-¿Perteneces a la orden del fénix?  
>-Si, bueno sigo contando. Todo había sido normal hasta las vacaciones que el profesor Dumbeldore me mando a llamar. Me dijo que debía espiar tus comportamientos. ¿Recuerdas la vez que le hablaste a la serpiente?<br>-Si, la pregunta es como tú lo recuerdas.  
>-Estuve ahí. Luego fui a informar a Dumbelodore que era muy posible que por eso vallas a Slyterin, di mi opinión personal y asegurada y respaldada que al conocer la fama de los Slyterin preferiría sir a la casa donde fueron tus padres.<br>-¿A qué te refieres con asegurada y respaldada?  
>-¿No recuerdas mi segundo apellido y de quien soy prima? Nuestra diferencia es que yo si herede los dones de Cassandra Trelawne para ver el futuro y bueno vi tu selección en mi bola de crista.<br>-Si recuerdo y después te dije que si querías la misión de ayudar a Harry y tu aceptaste y tomaste la poción. Y volviste a entrar a Horgwarts por segunda vez.  
>-Si a veces creo que hubiese sido mejor que no la hubiera hecho y seguiría en Gryffindore.<br>- Seguro fue que en tu primera ceremonia de selección el sombrero te tuvo entre Slytherin y Gryffindore igual que yo.-intervino Harry.  
>-No, no paso eso, el sombrero dijo que desde que entre a la orden del fénix mi actitud cambio y que estaba totalmente decidida a entrar a Gryffindore y haría todo lo posible, por eso me puso en Slyterin. Eso fue los que nos dijo a la profesora Mcgonagall, al profesor Dumbeldore a mi tío y a mí.<br>-Bueno entonces por eso es que sabes tanto en hechizos. Peor me podrías explicar porque…  
>-Harry será mejor que dejemos a Cassandra descansar, yo seguiré hablando contigo.<br>-Adiós Cassandra. –le dijo mientras se retiraba.  
>-Adiós Harry.- Respondió mientras intercambiaban sonrisas.<p>

Después de ese día se volvieron más unidos que nunca y llegaron a ser novios de verdad, pero a Harry le seguía invadiendo la duda de porque se oculto bajo una máscara esa noche y de donde saco otra varita. Pronto el momento de las preguntas llego cuando estaban conversando en su cuarto.

-Cassandra ¿Me podrías decir porque la noche en el ministerio llevabas una máscara?

Cassandra se desabotonó el primer botón de la blusa y bajo la manga, en su hombro había un tatuaje de la cabeza de una calavera con la lengua de una serpiente.

-Eres uno de ellos ¿Pero cómo? hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos.  
>-¡Harry cálmate! No soy parte de ellos y tengo esta marca desde los 3 años y antes de que te vuelvas a alterar te diré que me atacaron la misma noche que a ti antes que a ti para ser precisos. Mis padres fueron tan tontos para creer que yo era la de la profecía y bueno a los dos días me dejaron en la puerta de mi tío, muy parecido a tu caso. Todos estos años he vivido como Lily Greengras, ni en mis primeros años como yo por si en algún futuro Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresa y se encuentra que hay gente que me ha conocido. La segunda varita que tengo es una que mi madre mando a fabricar en Ollivander para pelear y solo lo pueden usar los de su misma sangre. La invoque ya que a ella no le serviría de nada y yo la podría utilizar.<br>-¿No quisieras saber algo de tus padres?- le pregunto Harry.  
>-No, para nada. Ni siquiera me gusta ser su hija. No puedo creer que sangre cobarde corra pro mis venas. No es el mismo caso que tú y Neville. Sus padres de ustedes lucharon para defenderlos, en cambio los míos me abandonaron a penas pudieron. Supongo que se mudaron al extranjero pero no sé nada sobre ellos y no quiero saber.<p>

Desde ese día entendió porque ella mostraba esa actitud antes de conocerla, tal vez sentía envidia porque sus padres si lo habían salvado pero a ella lo abandonaron, no tuvo a nadie que la quisiera en su vida solo su tío que la trataba como una alumna favorita pero nada más. No volvieron a tocar el tema después de eso, Harry creyó que sería lo más apropiado para ella. No se toparon en el expreso Hogwarts en ningún momento solo después del salir del tren en la estación King Cross donde sus tíos lo recogieron.

-Bueno Harry creo que es el adiós.  
>-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No vas a estar el próximo año?<br>-Quien no debe ser nombrado me busca al igual que a ti, estar cerca uno de otro sería muy peligroso para ambos así que… deberíamos distanciarnos un poco.  
>-Estas terminando conmigo. –dijo Harry en un tono algo deprimente.<br>-Dije que deberíamos distanciarnos, no terminar.-aclaro Cassandra, luego cogió un collar y poniéndoselo a Harry dijo-. Tómalo será difícil enviarnos cartas en estos tiempos, ya les di los suyos a Ron y Hermione.  
>-¿Que se supone que hace?<br>-Tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo.

Cassandra lo agarro de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se cubrió con una capa de invisibilidad y desapareció.

-¿Quién era ella?-pregunto tío Vernor.  
>-Una amiga, una muy buena amiga. –dijo Harry mientras miraba por el lugar donde Cassandra había desaparecido.<br>-¿Y cómo se llama?- Pregunto tía Petunia.  
>-Lily.-dijo mientras seguía contemplando aquel lugar.<br>-Genial la historia se repite.-dijo Petunia.  
>-Créeme que eso quisiera.<p>

**Nota:**

**L****os personajes mencionados en esta fanfic no son creados por mi, son creación de J.k Rowling. El único creado por mi es Cassandra Snape /Lilian (lily) Greengras.****  
><strong>


End file.
